


「mob男精」乐子

by nuvoles



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvoles/pseuds/nuvoles
Summary: 自设男精，无职业描写含猫精，龙精，双男精，总之是抹布描写下流注意完全个人xp产物
Kudos: 1





	「mob男精」乐子

**Author's Note:**

> 自设男精，无职业描写  
> 含猫精，龙精，双男精，总之是抹布  
> 描写下流注意  
> 完全个人xp产物

洛弗勒对自己有着怎样一副好皮相清楚得很，也对如何运用这份资本得心应手。  
坊间如何流传他情人众多暂且不提——反正也不全是假的——现下被人堵在深夜的小巷子里也并不出乎他的意料，换而言之，这其实是他自找的。  
吃腻了温言软语哄着他的情人，想寻点新鲜刺激的乐子，抱着这样想法的洛弗勒故意在庆功宴后婉拒了想送他回家的队友，佯装醉酒一个人避开敞亮的大道，晃晃悠悠拐进了人烟稀少的小巷子。  
然后如愿遇上了几个流氓混混。

洛弗勒并不害怕，但还是故意后退了几步，配上那张漂亮的脸倒真有几分楚楚可怜的意味。被一左一右抓住手腕压制住时他甚至有些兴奋地发颤，有人朝他膝弯踢了一脚，精灵腿一软便跪了下去。  
在施暴者看来这是待宰的羔羊在害怕的瑟瑟发抖——看起来是为首的敖龙扯着人头发迫使他抬起头，像是在确认商品一般扫了一眼，随后痞里痞气地吹了声口哨，“哟，这不是平时高高在上的贵族老爷吗。怎么这么一副狼狈样子？看起来喝醉酒了，居然还要一个人回家，真可怜。”与周围几人对视一眼，皆露出了算得上是淫邪的笑容，“让哥几个陪陪您，怎么样？”

男人们剥光了他的衣服，森林之民修长的躯体有一层薄薄的肌肉，白皙皮肤上面有些浅疤，屁股手感不错——负责扒裤子的人拍了一下如此评价道。这群混混当然不会进行什么前戏润滑，但从精灵体内摸出以太充能的跳蛋还是有些超乎了他们的意料。  
“啧，有钱人玩的还挺花……”一人捏着还沾有体液的椭圆球体举到精灵面前，“该不会是在去见情人的路上吧？可惜了……”  
洛弗勒感受着男人粗糙的手指代替性玩具进入已经敏感得不行的甬道，轻哼一声忍不住软了软腰。想要更大的东西进来……他舔舔唇，下一秒就被掰过脸正对上不知道哪个男人的裤裆。  
身为混混之一的猫魅本以为撬开贵族老爷的牙关需要费点功夫，没想到只是解开腰带掏出半勃的性器抵上精灵的唇对方便顺从地张开了嘴。猫魅狐疑之下带着点威胁地捏了捏那张漂亮脸蛋的下巴，要是敢乱来他也不介意让美人脱臼玩玩……而很快他就爽的说不出话来了，看起来像是被强迫的精灵主动吞进了那根大小正常形状却有些狰狞的肉柱，塞得满满的嘴一吮就又让它涨大了一圈，柱头撞进柔软喉口引起反射性的干呕，却正好收缩了腔道，猫魅被绞的差点就这么交了货，遂骂骂咧咧地摁住埋在胯间的脑袋，手指捏住精灵脆弱敏感的耳尖挺腰用猫魅族特有的布满倒刺的鸡巴去操那张嘴，“草，比那些卖惯了的妓还会吸……”  
洛弗勒当然回应不了，口腔被倒刺刮的生疼，被捏住的耳朵又疼又痒，生理泪水也从眼角滑下，然而一边被辱骂一边被强迫口交带来的扭曲快感让他彻底兴奋起来，连还没被碰过的下体都挺立起来渗了水，正在被男人指奸的后穴也不知足地咬紧，只差趴下来求操了。  
敖龙自然把一切尽收眼底，他算是明白了这位并没有表面上看着那么纯良，不过送上门来的猎物怎能不好好享受一把？他抽了手指在精灵臀上扇了一巴掌，看着白皙皮肉颤了两下浮现红色掌印，掰开臀瓣就把硬的发痛的阴茎对准饥渴收缩的肉穴顶了进去，一边掐住了单薄胸口的两点用力揉弄。  
还沉浸在男性荷尔蒙气息中的洛弗勒被突然操进来的东西顶的差点噎住，敖龙族的性器足够粗壮，一下子顶入了鲜少触碰的深处，其上覆盖的鳞片剐蹭着敏感充血的肠壁，只是简单抽插了两下就已经让精灵浑身发抖，加上胸口的敏感点刺激，差点含不住口中勃发的肉柱。正好此时猫魅也到了高潮的边缘，抓住他头发重重操弄了几下射进温暖的嘴里。  
精灵喉头滚动吞下液体，更加专心插在身体里那一根，感受着巨物上仿佛在跳动的青筋和粗糙的龙鳞，耳边听着胯骨撞击软臀啪啪作响，在某次插入碾过某一点时爽的蜷缩了脚趾，舌尖也不受控制地吐出了些许，终于不再控制本性漏出呻吟，“……唔、好深…再快点，还要……”他的嘴巴并没有空闲多久，又有男人把阴茎塞进精灵口中，精灵熟练地含住吮吸舔弄，一副要把精液全部榨取出来吞下去的样子。  
“这到底是哪里来的又骚又浪的婊子……！”敖龙啐了一口，一边发狠操弄身下单薄柔软的躯体一边又在精灵屁股上掌掴了几下，往发着颤缩紧的肉穴里灌进了浓精。洛弗勒颤抖着一起射了出来，而男人们并不会管他是否处于不应期，很快又有滚烫的性器插入还未合拢的穴口挺动。  
朦胧中洛弗勒感觉嘴里的东西退出去射了他一脸，身后的人就着插入的姿势把他抱起来分开了双腿，另一人试图往已经吞着一根阴茎的穴口挤入手指，间或有“会……坏掉吧……”“怕什么……”的词句传入耳中。轻微的撕裂痛感让精灵清醒了些许，他意识到了这群人的意图，但仍毫无反抗之意，倒不如说有点期待——他本就是来寻求刺激的不是吗？  
真正被两根鸡巴同时操进来时洛弗勒只觉眼前仿佛同时炸开了百十个神圣，好一会才缓过劲来。有人给他注射了未知成分的炼金药，想也知道八成是什么助兴的药物，让他全身都酥酥麻麻地发软，热意也从小腹处升了上来。不过也多亏于此他并没有感觉到太大的痛苦，食髓知味的身体很快适应了这样粗暴的对待，甚至开始从中汲取快感。止不住的生理泪水已经让他看不清周围的人，只能从内壁被粗糙肉刺刮过的细微痛感猜测其中一个是之前使用过他嘴巴的猫魅，而另一个从长度和粗度而言大概是与他同种族的精灵。两根肉柱时而同进同出时而交替插入顶在敏感点上，穴口被撑到极限，小腹都被顶出些许凸起，过剩的快感冲击神经，爽得精灵翻了白眼尖叫着高潮，软穴挽留一般痉挛着绞紧体内的性器，直到男人们往里注入精液。  
之后又去了几次已经不在洛弗勒记得清楚的范围里，他只知道自己后来已经射不出东西了，晕过去又被干得醒过来。男人们轮流用着这具身体泄欲，精灵漂亮的脸和白皙柔软的身体都沾上了不知道属于谁的体液。天蒙蒙亮时这场淫乱性事才堪堪结束，恶趣味的敖龙甚至帮他把衣服重新穿好，遮去那一身的痕迹，最后在精灵敏感的耳尖轻轻咬了一口。  
“玩得开心吗？有机会的话，欢迎您‘下次光临‘……”

精灵失去焦距的眼神波动了一下。


End file.
